


Dating Game

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Date Night, Drunken Declarations, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Roommates, Roommates in Love, brief mention of pregnancy, couch antics, dating disaster, roommate sex, stupid tattoos, the morning after, wine time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Dating. It's a hard game. Sometimes you win and sometimes you lose...and sometimes you're just dating to avoid the fact you're in love with your roommate.~~~Based on a dating disaster story I stumbled across - awkward tatts & all 🙈😆
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 62
Kudos: 195





	1. Tatts

‘Sorry if this sounds harsh, but you really need to get laid because right now you’re fuckin’ _hell_ to be around’

Stopped in her tracks on her way from the kitchen to her room, Rey spins on her heels to argue the point but what can she say?

Ben’s got her there.

Deep down she knows she’s been hell as a roommate of late and yes, she desperately needs to get laid and that’s the majority of her problem - but having someone else point it out really strikes a nerve.

She’s been living this dating nightmare the last few weeks hoping he wouldn’t notice her failing love life, but she should know by now she can’t hide anything from Ben. She _could_ argue, could lie and say it’s not that at all, but it _is_.

She knows it. And now he knows it.

_Dammit._

Hands on hips, all she can do is frown at him as his hands go up in defence. ‘Sorry, but you know it’s true’

Rey sighs.

‘And I think I have an idea that could help. I may know a guy’

_Oh no._

‘Ben’ Rey takes a seat on the opposite couch, head propped up on her hands. ‘Remember the last guy you set me up with? Should I remind you how _badly_ that went?!’

A grimace crosses Ben’s face. ‘I know and I said I was sorry. But obviously I didn’t _know_ he was gay or I wouldn’t have suggested it. I can promise you this guy is straight’

Rey’s too tired and stressed to even argue. ‘Fine’ she huffs, ‘who is it?’

‘Just…don’t say no right away’

‘Well that’s never a good way to start!’

They both laugh uncomfortably and it helps ease the tension somewhat.

‘Ok, look. I know he can be a jerk sometimes, but I’ve heard….from several women…none of whom I’ll name’

‘Mm, go on’

‘Apparently he’s a really good root’ Ben states. ‘Now, before you say no just hear me out. Forget about the fact you work together and just go with me here’

‘I swear if you say Hux I might murder you right now’

‘Well…’

‘You have _got_ to be kidding me?! He’s my freaking boss, Ben!’

‘I know that, but look. Even if you just tolerate him for a night and get a decent fuck, would that be so bad?’

Rey wants to say no right away, but maybe she could give it fair consideration.

‘I guess, it probably wouldn’t be so bad. He’d better be paying though’

‘Considering he throws cash around like it’s Monopoly money, pretty sure he’ll be the one paying. Just gotta say the word and I’ll set it up’ Ben waves his phone in her face like he has all the power here and maybe he does.

‘Why are you such good mates anyway, you two?’

It’s not like Ben and Hux ever hang out, but Rey knows they have a family tie or something. One that seems to go back a long way. She’s really not sure. Regardless, Ben seems to have his back.

‘We grew up together, that’s about it’

‘Were you friends though? You’ve never actually told me anything about your childhood’

‘Trust me, you’d need more than a few minutes to unpack all my childhood shit’ he laughs, running an exceptionally large hand through that luscious hair. ‘But just give him a chance. What have you got to lose ?’

He’s right. Worst case she gets a free meal and gets laid. Best case, it becomes something more and she’ll get laid on the regular.

‘Ok, fine’

‘Yeah? Great. Just lemme shoot him a text and I’ll set it up. Friday night work for you?’

Sure. Why not? She has no real life anyway.

‘I better not live to regret this, Solo’

Truth is, Ben’s afraid it may not be _her_ that regrets it. It may be him.

~~~

Date night starts out relatively well. Armitage Hux presents well in a tight-fitting suit and red tie. He even pulls her seat out and takes her jacket to hang over the back of her chair, so things could definitely be a lot worse.

Maybe Ben’s onto something.

‘Order anything’ he informs her, lifting the menu to thumb through it. ‘Whatever you want, it’s on me’

Sweet.

Rey’s starving, having forgone lunch due to the butterflies in her stomach, so she’s looking forward to a good feed. This restaurant is nice too – _super posh_ – a mix between traditional Chinese décor with a modern flair. Hopefully the food is as good as this place looks.

She sets her mind to the important stuff first, ordering an expensive wine to start. Not _too_ expensive, but a step above what she’d usually order for herself and he doesn’t seem to mind.

For entrée they each order a serve of spring rolls and for main Rey chooses Mongolian Beef, her absolute favourite.

Conversation is limited, but once the food arrives things take a turn.

‘Get into my mouth, you tasty little morsel’

Rey glances up from her entrée in horror to eye Hux. His fork is paused right near his mouth, eyes wide as he stares at the forkful of food and… _talks to it_.

She tries her best to ignore it but he just keeps doing it.

‘So tasty’ He almost purrs, taking another bite and licking his lips. ‘So crunchy. I could eat you all night long’

Now, usually a guy saying that would turn her on and have her picturing him talking to _her_ like that and eating _her_ out all night long, but they’ve barely been here 10 minutes and the way he’s talking to his food is creeping her out.

Skulling the last of her glass, she’s quicker than normal to pour another. She needs to start talking and keep him occupied and _fast_ before this gets any weirder.

‘So, I noticed the tatt on your forearm’ She nods her head in his direction while enjoying the crunchy spring roll and it’s delicious hot centre. ‘Got any others?’

‘One’ he states, chewing with his mouth open which is one of her absolute pet hates. ‘On my chest’

‘Oh, cool’ She wonders if it’s something cool like an eagle with its impressive wingspan or some foreign quote with a cool hidden meaning or-

‘It’s a sperm’

Rey almost chokes on her bite, swallowing the last of her mouthful as heat flushes her face. She tries her best not to seem too shocked, but she knows it’s not working.

‘I’m sorry…a _what now?_ ’

‘A sperm’ he shrugs as if it’s no big deal and all guys have one and then he - _opens his shirt_ \- right there at the table.

And there it is.

A single, giant sperm.

Right in the middle of his pasty chest.

She can’t look away fast enough.

‘Kind of a reminder. Of the first time I donated’

Rey’s mouth is still open, and she knows she really should close it.

‘I’ve been donating for a few years now’

**_Close your mouth, Rey._ **

**_Close it._ **

She really doesn’t know _what_ to say.

 _Who does that?_ Seriously. Who? Surely it can’t be just _her_ that finds that weird?

Rey can’t wait to see what Ben thinks about all of this. He owes her big time for setting her up with this douche!

‘Oh. That’s…cute’

 _Cute?_ Ugh. Truth is, that’s all she can really think to say. Sure it probably _would be_ cute in any other setting, but at a romantic dinner on a first date?!

No.

The rest of the date is just as much of a disaster and soon enough conversation turns to work and all the projects he needs her to complete in the coming year.

Work is the last thing she wants to talk about on a date, yet he continues to talk all through mains and even dessert. Rey’s so done by the time she finishes eating and downing two glasses of wine, she wants to run away.

But she doesn’t. She does the polite thing, staying while he pays the check. Then she shrugs her jacket on and practically bolts for the door, telling him she’ll call him. Which she won’t.

It’s a complete disaster and she’s glad it’s finally over.

Ben’s going to cop a mouthful for this shit the minute she gets home…

~~~

Rey doesn’t say a word when she walks in a little after 9.

She’d gone to dinner at 7 and suffered two hours in her bosses’ company, enduring every excruciating word that came out of his mouth. If she didn’t have to work for the guy, she’d be glad to never see him again.

Placing her purse and keys on the bench she pulls her heels from her aching feet, dropping them on the tiled floor. She’s far too exhausted to even put them by the door where they belong.

Ben wanders out when he hears the apartment door, towel wrapped around his waist and shirtless. He’s literally just stepped out of the shower looking like a wet, finely crafted Greek statue and boy does she want to run her hands over that shining chest of his.

It literally smacks Rey in the face right then and there that _no date_ will ever satisfy her when the man she _really wants_ has been right under the nose the whole time.

Ben glances at the clock then back to her, mouth working. He looks as if he wants to say something, but he’s not sure whether he should.

There’s an awkward moment of silence where they’re both just staring at each other.

‘From the look on your face and the fact you’re home already, guessing it didn’t go well?’ He grimaces as if he knows the answer already.

‘Understatement of the century’

‘Shit. Ok. I’m not sure what I’m apologising for yet but whatever it is, I’m sorry. No doubt this is my fault’

Rey groans, grabbing a fresh bottle of wine from the fridge to hold it up so he can see. ‘Wine?’

‘That bad?’ he laughs, smiling in resignation before realising she’s dead serious. ‘Sure. Pour me a glass’

Pouring two glasses, she brings them to the couch where Ben is now seated. He takes one end of the couch and she takes the other, along with a long sip of wine. She’s already had two glasses and although she doesn’t usually drink _more_ than that, tonight it’s _more than_ warranted.

‘It was a disaster. Why do I only ever find loser guys??’ she wails. ‘Why can’t I just find one nice guy who’ll just, I dunno, love me for me. One guy who’s just…normal? Why is that so _hard?_ ’

Ben immediately scoots closer and she sighs as she feels his arm come to rest around her shoulders.

Snuggling into his chest she enjoys the moment and the way he smells. His skin is damp and warm, and she’d like to stay wrapped in his embrace forever. This close she even manages a sneaky peek at his nipples.

‘Why do you smell so good?’

‘Me?’

‘Mm’ She bravely lays a hand on his bare chest, sniffing in his scent. ‘Intoxicating’

‘Oh’ he chuckles. ‘New aftershave’

‘It’s nice’

‘You like it?’ Ben’s loving being this intimate. Not like he hasn’t wanted this since the day they first met.

‘Uh huh’ Rey sighs, enjoying this intimate moment with her roomie. They’ve lived together a few years now and sadly this is the closest they’ve ever been.

‘Alright, tell me about tonight. Get it over with’

Rey sits up to lock eyes with him. She looks so sad he tucks the loose hair behind her ear to run a hand under her chin. He’s never really touched her before, and it makes her shiver. In a good way.

A _really_ good way.

‘It was truly awful. I mean, the start was ok. He took my jacket and pulled out my chair, so it wasn’t all bad’

‘Well, that’s…nice?’

‘But it all went downhill from there’

‘Oh’

‘He was talking to his food and that’s when shit got weird. Like, in this totally weird creepy way’ she unloads, letting all her frustrations out while still sipping wine in between. ‘I mean, who talks to their food?? No one. At least no one that I know. It’s just plain weird. And to be honest, it really creeped me out’

Ben agrees. That’s _totally_ weird. And creepy.

‘Did you guys have anything _good_ to talk about? Surely-‘

‘Well’ Rey cuts him off. ‘I changed the subject and asked about tattoos, because I saw the one on his arm and you know how much I love tattoo’s. And you’re not gonna believe this. He has a massive one on his chest and he showed it to me! Like, right there in the restaurant! _Who does that?_ ’

Ben can’t help but laugh, but he stops when Rey glares at him.

‘It may _sound_ funny, but that’s not even the worst of it. Do you know what that tattoo was?’

‘No. I didn’t even know he had any-’

‘It was a sperm, Ben. A fuckin’ _sperm_ ’

Ben’s mid mouthful, practically spitting his wine across the room leaving Rey both horrified and amused.

‘I’m sorry, but...are you shitting me right now?’

‘No! You heard me. A big, fat sperm! Like, _right there_ on his pasty chest. And sperm aren't even that big, right? They're like itty bitty, yeah??’

‘Wow’ Ben can’t hold back his laughter this time and it just erupts. Rey watches him, the way his head tilts back and the way he holds his side when it starts to hurt and every time he stops to look at her, he starts up again.

He has an adorable laugh. She really does love to hear it.

‘Oh man, I’m sorry’ Rey can see he’s trying to calm down. ‘When you told me tonight was a disaster, I hadn’t imagined _that_ ’

‘Right?! Complete weirdo. Any other guy I could just ignore, but now I still have to see him at work every day’

It’s depressing. And it makes her want to cry.

‘Man, I’m so sorry. I should never have suggested it’

‘It’s ok. Not your fault’

‘Well it was my idea’

‘Yeah, but still. I agreed to go. Anyway, can we talk about something else? I just wanna forget about it’

‘Fair enough’

Ben finishes his wine, still seated on the couch in just a towel. Rey eyes him and decides to lighten up the mood. Kneeling on the couch, she studies him while sipping the remainder of wine from her glass. She’s feeling a little tipsy.

‘Do you have anything on under there?’

It’s a cheeky question and one she wouldn’t normally ask, so she’s not surprised by his reaction. He eyes her somewhat curiously, chewing his lip.

‘Why do you ask?’ He smiles and it’s nice. He has a nice smile.

‘Just wondering’ Rey shrugs.

‘No I don’t’

‘Ooh, commando. Nice’ She wiggles her eyebrows but all he does is laugh, slight flush to his cheeks. ‘Do you usually sleep commando?’

Ok, that’s maybe a bold question but while she’s on a roll.

‘Mostly. Wait…why are you asking me this?’

‘Just curious. I mean, I’ve seen you in your underwear, I’ve just never seen….you know’ She gestures to his towel and Ben’s starting to wonder exactly what she’s asking. She’s never talked to him this way before, so this is new territory and he needs to tread carefully.

She’s been drinking, more than she usually would so this is likely just the alcohol talking, as much as he wishes it wasn’t. Maybe a change of subject would be best?

‘Anyway, we probably should get you to bed’

‘What if I don’t want to _gooo_?’

‘Well you don’t have to’

‘Or…what if I want you to come with me?’

Ben’s not sure what she means by that.

‘I can help you to bed, if that’s what-’

But before he can finish she’s leaning in to plant a kiss on his cheek, her face just…lingering there.

Ben swallows nervously. He’s dreamt about kissing her so many times. _So many_ times.

‘No, Ben’ She’s sighing against his chest, smelling of wine and perfume and it’s an intoxicating mix that makes his mouth dry. ‘That’s not what I meant’

He’s sure his chest is heaving the way he’s sucking in air right now, struggling to breathe. ‘You’re drunk. You don’t mean that’

‘I _dooo though’_ Now she’s nuzzling against his neck and he has to stop this before it goes too far, and she regrets it in the morning. Willing himself to pull away, he stands to reach for her hands and pull her up, much to her disdain.

‘ _Bennn_ ’ she whines and he wants her to whine his name that way when she’s writhing underneath him.

But not like this.

 _Never_ like this.

‘C’mon, you should pee before bed and then I’ll tuck you in’ He guides her down the hall. At one point she reaches to try and rip his towel away and he stops her just in time, pushing her through the open bathroom door to close it behind her.

She’s mumbling things he can’t understand, and he realises then he’s made the right choice. As much as he’s been dying for something to happen between them, he’d never forgive himself if it happened this way. He loves her far too much to ever take advantage of her.

‘You’re resplendent like the noonday sun’ she tells him as he finally wrangles her into bed to pull the covers up. He’d laugh if she wasn’t so drunk but instead he shakes his head, wondering how much of this she’ll remember in the morning.

As he leaves the room in darkness with only her lamp on, he hears the words he’s longed to hear for so long. Pity they come from his drunk and sleepy roommate...

‘I love you, Ben. I really, _reallly_ do’

He wishes it were true. He’s always wanted to hear her say that.

She’s been known to sleepwalk at times when she’s drunk, so he’s wondering if he should maybe stay on the couch in her room, just in case. He’d hate her to fall and hurt herself in a drunk stupor. He’ll wait until she falls asleep and then sneak in and make sure she stays asleep. It’s the least he can do.

He’s sure she’ll have forgotten all about her love declaration in the morning. And it’s a damn shame, because he really does love her


	2. As good as it gets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut - by popular demand 😉

Rey wakes to the distinct smell of bacon and a banger of a headache, instantly reminding her just _why_ she doesn’t drink as much as she used to.

Back in the day she’d drink with the best of them, parties every other weekend, but these days alcohol is kept more for special occasions. Partly due to the reminder of her stepfather and the horror he was to be around after he’d been on the drink and partly because she’d grown up since then.

The memories of last night are hazy at best. Her date with Hux was a disaster and sadly there’s no forgetting that, but what happened after is a blur. There are brief snippets of Ben in a towel which she’s hoping she didn’t imagine – as if she’d ever forget _that sight_ – and memories of just how much she’d wanted to kiss him, but not much else.

She’s desperately hoping she didn’t embarrass herself too much, but to be honest it wouldn’t be the first time. Time to face the music and hope the damage isn’t too irreparable.

‘Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in’

His voice is smooth and far too buoyant for this early hour, especially as it’s the complete opposite of how _she’s_ feeling this morning. Even the early light through the curtains annoys her this morning and it’s something she usually loves.

‘You look resplendent. Like the noonday sun’

A groan and a screwed-up nose is the only response Ben gets. ‘What are you on about?’

Ben smiles to himself, thinking he might keep this a secret for a little longer. ‘Never mind’

‘You’re weird’

‘I know. That’s why you love me, right?’

Rey eyes him suspiciously, wondering if there was more to that statement than just words. Her mood lifts only slightly when he places a steaming hot coffee in front of her, the aroma wafting up her nostrils. It’s tempting to skull the whole mug but she takes a small sip instead, hand working through her bed hair to return it to some sense of normality.

‘What time is it anyway?’

‘Just after 8’

 _Ugh_. Way too early.

Ben looks as good as ever, dressed in grey sweatpants and a black tee that shows off his biceps _and_ he looks freshly showered. A shower is just what she’s craving right now.

‘Whatever I did last night, I’m sorry’

He chuckles softly, placing a plate of eggs and bacon and two empty plates on the kitchen counter before seating himself next to her. Two eggs and a wad of bacon land on her plate before he even dishes up his own. He’s always been good like that, has always looked after her.

She should just put a ring on it.

‘Nothing to apologise for’ He’s munching his bacon rather enthusiastically, licking grease from his fingers which has Rey enthralled. And she can’t stop staring at his greasy lips-

Of course he notices.

‘C’mon, eat up. And drink your coffee, it’ll help you wake up’

Rey picks at her eggs instead. ‘I’m never drinking again’

‘Pfft. Heard that before’

‘It was only _2 glasses_ ’ she whines.

‘Thought you had two at dinner and one when you got home?’

Oh.

That’s right.

‘Like I said’ Rey giggles, embarrassed. ‘Never drinking again’

‘Mhm’

‘If you see me drinking _more_ than two glasses ever again, restrain me or something?’

Ben doesn’t even want to think of restraining her. That’s far too much of a turn on.

‘Seems over the top, but ok. What if you enjoy it though?’

‘What?’ Rey chews her bacon, eyeing him. ‘What do you mean?’

‘It was a joke. I dunno’ he shrugs. ‘Some girls like that stuff, don’t they?’

‘Are we really talking bondage at 8 in the morning?’

‘Yeah, sorry. Forget I said anything’

She’ll certainly try, but it won’t be easy. Because now she’s imagining being on all fours on her bed with her hands tied, Ben thrusting deeper, deeper-

‘What are you thinking about right now?’

 _Dammit._ He _always_ does this and always at the most _inopportune_ times. He turns to face her, and her face flushes crimson - she can’t help it. And he doesn’t miss it.

‘Well, now you _have_ to tell me if it’s making you blush like that’

She swats him away. ‘Will you stop?’

‘Tell me’ He’s chewing noisily and she should tell him to shut up and close his mouth, but instead she wants to kiss him. Lick that bacon grease right off his plush lips and stick her tongue in his greasy mouth-

She looks at his lips then back up, lying to his face. ‘I wasn’t thinking anything’

‘Why are you blushing then? Was it sexual?’ he teases in that sultry voice that makes her lady parts tremble. ‘Ah, I get it. It was about Hux, wasn’t it? And that sexy sperm tattoo?’

Wait. How did she forget the _tattoo?!_

‘No! Ew. Why did you have to remind me of that?’

‘You loved it’ he teases again, and she can see he isn’t going to let up.

‘Uh no, I didn’t. It’s gross. Sperm are gross’

‘They’re actually pretty cool’

‘ _Cool?_ ’

‘Well, I dunno. They swim. And they…make babies and stuff’

Rey can’t help but roll her eyes. ‘Yeah, I guess? But can you not make me think about come while I’m eating breakfast?’ she sighs. ‘Just reminds me _again_ that I haven’t gotten laid yet’

‘Sorry’

They eat in relative silence for a while after, Ben eventually hopping up to refill both their coffee mugs. She eyes his biceps and she realises then she’s so tired of dancing around the obvious.

She wants him. She’s wanted him for a long time now and it’s about time she let him know it.

‘Have you ever thought that maybe…’ Rey can’t help but chew her bottom lip, suddenly nervous. ‘…you and I should just sleep together?’

Ben’s mouth falls open and Rey wonders if that might have been a bit _too_ upfront.

Maybe she should’ve eased him into it a little bit more, but it’s a bit late now. If his mouth hung open any further, he’d be catching flies.

‘Are you…for real?’

‘Yeah. I mean, why not? Makes sense really. I need to get laid and god knows _you_ haven’t had a girlfriend in a while. If we both need a good fucking, why don’t we just fuck each other’

It sounds so simple when she says it, but this is real. She’s actually asking him to fuck her and it isn’t a dream this time.

Ben says nothing, sitting there sipping his coffee. If she didn’t embarrass herself last night, then she’s definitely making up for it now.

‘What would you say if I had thought about it?’

‘Huh?’ Rey ceases eating, laying her fork down. She turns to Ben who is still sitting facing the kitchen. His side profile is so majestic, she could stare at it all day. ‘So, are you saying you have?’

‘Have _you?_ ’ he counters.

Rey wonders if it might be time to shut up. There might still be time to pretend this never happened however her big mouth has other ideas.

‘Of course I’ve thought about it’

No reply from Ben.

‘A lot, actually’

He’s still strangely quiet.

‘I was just afraid it might ruin what we have. But, what if it didn’t? Ruin it, I mean’

‘I don’t think it would ruin anything’ He’s speaking quietly now, in almost a hushed whisper. ‘Guess there’s only one way to know for sure though’

He turns back to her, their eyes lock and Rey freezes.

Is this the moment in time she makes a move? Or is it better to say nothing and let him make the first move and why is he now _standing_ and _pulling her up_ so she-

_Oh._

His _lips._

His lips are now _firmly pressed against hers_. Rey’s mouth opens on instinct and Ben takes up her offer, tongue pushing inside her mouth. She sighs into the kiss and tries not to overthink it, letting herself follow his lead.

But she’s lost in how _soft_ his lips are and the fact he tastes like bacon.

He’s hoisting her up before she knows what’s what, almost tripping over the stool as he attempts to manoeuvre them across the room to the couch, their mouths still moving in blessed unison. He grunts as he reluctantly pulls his lips away to lay her down on the couch before settling back on top of her.

Rey needs a moment to catch her breath.

‘Can I?’ he asks, sliding his hands to the hem of her shirt and peering up at her as he waits for his answer.

Rey can’t talk so she nods instead, sitting up as he pulls her shirt from her body, tossing it on the floor. You can tell he hasn’t been with a woman for a while because he’s already hard against her leg and she wants to set him free, make him moan her name.

‘Yours too’ she mutters and he rears back, smiling as he pulls his shirt from behind his neck. He tosses it to join hers then he’s mouthing at her tits through her bra. Her nipples are already hard from the cool air and he moans as he nips at her.

‘ _Ben_ ’ she whispers between his attentions, tugging at his hair the harder his mouth sucks. ‘I’ll take it off’

‘Ok’ He sits back again and watches as her tits are bared to his eyes for the first time, cock twitching with renewed interest in his now _far-too-tight_ sweats. The strain is almost painful, but frankly he’s far more interested in her naked chest and pink nipples right now than he is about his own cock.

He sucks a nipple and she tugs harder at his hair, hands cool on his skin as they travel the length of his back, nails at one point digging into his skin. It hurts, in the very best way.

Ben can’t help but grunt at the feel of it, moving back to her mouth. He’s barely spent any time kissing her, but it’s all he wants to do for the rest of his days because honestly the little whimpers she makes are the best thing he’s ever heard.

He can feel her hands at the band of his sweatpants and the way they’re tugging, trying to get them off. He takes mercy on her and sits back to pull himself up. He’s stripping them off at the same time she’s removing hers, except she takes her underwear off as well and he’s still got his on.

She gestures for him to move closer to the couch as he’s still standing, his head tipping back when she reaches for him. Her small hand gropes at his cock, feeling him through the fabric. He’s glad he put boxer briefs on this morning, because she’d mentioned before just how much she likes them on him. Practically every time she pulls the damn things out of the washing machine.

‘Can I see you?’ She sits up, tugging at the band of his underwear eagerly and he nods and lets her pull them off before kicking them away.

He hears her gasp when she sights him fully naked, breath hitching in his chest. He’d always wondered just how she’d react if she ever saw him in all his glory and now he knows.

‘ _Shit_ ’ Pulling back as if she’s afraid he might bite, Ben reaches for her hand to let her know it’s ok, that he _wants_ her to touch him.

‘It’s ok. Here’ He places his hand over hers, showing her the way he likes to be stroked and she blushes as she explores his cock. He watches her lashes flutter as she continues to stare, continues to stroke, maybe a little to gently, but he doesn’t want to rush her. He wants her to go at a pace she’s comfortable with. He thinks he’d wait all night to be inside her if that’s how long she needed.

His eyes are fluttering closed when he feels it – her mouth right at the tip, _tasting him_ – and it takes all the strength he has not to lose it on the spot. He can’t even bare to look at her, afraid he’ll come right away at the very sight of her pretty mouth on his cock.

How long he’s dreamt about this. How many nights he’s palmed himself while she’s asleep in the next room, trying to keep his noise down so she doesn’t know how often he’s been doing it.

And now, it’s happening.

This is real.

Her mouth on his cock, that’s very real, and when he finally gets up the courage to look down, the sight is more than he can handle. His hand works its way into her hair, gently caressing the locks as he encourages her, trying to resist the urge to fuck deep into her mouth. Now isn’t the time to scare her away.

‘Rey’ he grunts. ‘Oh shit. _Shit_. Please stop’ He tugs gently on her hair to pull her off and she stares back at him as if she’s done something wrong. But nothing could be further from the truth.

‘Sorry, I - I’m so close to coming already and - I can’t. I won’t last if you-‘

‘It’s ok’ she smiles and he’s so relieved he hasn’t ruined this. ‘I want you to come inside me anyway’

‘You – inside you? - As in?‘

Oh shit. She realises she may have given him the wrong idea. ‘In a condom, I mean. _Shit_. Sorry‘

‘Oh. Right’ He can’t help but laugh and it eases the awkward tension. He hasn’t had sex for way too long, but he has no idea if he’s fully clean. He’s never had any issues, but he hasn’t been tested either and now isn’t the time to be lying about something that important.

‘I’m not-’ She struggles to get whatever it is out, so he leans down to kiss her and it helps. ‘It’s just…I’m not on anything right now’

Oh, contraception.

Right.

‘It’s fine. I have condoms’ He feels stupid leaving now to grab one, but what choice does he have? ‘In my room. One sec’

He hopes she’s checking out his ass as he waddles to his room fully naked, returning with the condom box. It’s a box of mixed ones so he lets her choose what she wants him to wear. He even lets her put it on.

‘Can you not…make me wait any longer?’ she grins and he smiles at her beautifully rosy cheeks.

Right.

Ben shakes his mind back to the reality of the situation which is himself, hard and condomed and ready to go and Rey, his roommate and the woman he’s wanted to fuck for years laying on the couch and waiting for him to fuck her.

Resting himself over her once more, he’s not sure the couch is the best place to do this the first time, but there’s _no way in hell_ he’s stopping again.

She’s already rubbing herself against his length and if he doesn’t hurry up, he’ll come and ruin it all.

‘Are we really doing this?’ she whispers and he hopes she hasn’t changed her mind already.

‘Only if you want to’ he whispers back, more than ready to stop if that’s what she wants.

‘I do’

When her hand grips him at the base he grunts and their eyes meet. Her eyes look right through him and glaze over and she smiles and nods. He’s done waiting. Reaching down he feels how wet she is, knowing that’s all for him.

‘So wet’ he mutters against her skin, and she reaches up to kiss him again as he works a finger inside her. Her legs wrap tightly around his ass and they’re as close as they’ve ever been. Ben needs to angle himself more to get inside her, but he’s enjoying fingering for now.

She’s so damn wet there’s a squelch every time his finger moves in and out so he crooks, searching for that elusive spot within her. He knows he’s found it when she cries out.

‘ _Ohhh fuck_. Ben. I - I need-’

‘You want this, huh?’ He teases her a little first, rubbing his aching cock against her wet entrance to combine their juices. He could do this all night and he’d be a happy man, even without penetration. He’s always wanted to know how it feels inside her body.

‘How long have you wanted this, Rey?’ he asks, still teasing her. She’s pushing against him, trying to get him inside, but he’s in control here and loving it.

She doesn’t answer, so he asks again.

‘ _How long?_ ’

‘Since…since I met you’ she breathes, eyes locked with his.

‘Me too’

‘Please don’t make me wait, Ben’

‘You don’t want me to go down on you first? I don’t have to. I mean, you’re wet enough already’

‘I can take it. _Please?_ ’

She doesn’t need to ask. Or beg. Not anymore. He’ll give her anything she wants.

Not another word is said between them from the time he slides inside to hit home to the moment he’s about ready to blow his load.

‘I knew you’d feel good’

‘You thought about it?’ she pants.

‘Most nights’

It’s the truth, no lie. She was always the object of his wanking sessions.

‘Why did we wait - so long?’

‘No idea – but I’m glad - we’re doing it now’ He’s got a good rhythm going now.

‘You feel good – so good’ she sighs, ‘You can go harder, if you want? I like it hard’

‘Do you now? You like me filling you up, huh?’

‘Yes. Please. _Harder_ ’

‘I can do harder’

‘I need-’ She’s trying to say she needs it hard to get her there. And he gets it. He wonders if she can get there with penetration alone, but he’s not going be rude and ask. He’ll assist her just in case.

When his thumb finds her clit amongst the movement of their bodies joined, he savours the feel of her walls fluttering around him, pulling him ever closer.

A few more strokes and-

‘Ohhh _shit_ ’. _Shit Rey’_

‘Come, Ben. Come inside me’

He’s huffing more than usual and it’s probably because it’s been so long and they both want this so much.

The noise he lets go when he empties himself into the condom is raw and needy, the finality of this dawning on him.

He and Rey just had sex.

And it was amazing.

He collapses but tries not to lay for too long on top of her. She’s tiny and he’s massive, so he pulls out and rolls off as soon as he’s able, forgetting he’s on the couch and promptly falling onto the floor.

His head hits the carpet, but he’s too thrilled and exhausted to even care.

‘Oh my god! Are you ok?’

When he opens his eyes, Rey’s leaning over the couch staring at him. He can’t help but chuckle and when she realises he’s ok, she begins to laugh too. They must look a sight, all naked, Rey on the couch and him on the floor. He really should get up, but that takes too much effort.

Rey’s now grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch which he’d completely forgotten about and covered herself, head now propped up as she faces him. Her eyes roam him from top to toe and it’s only then he remembers the condom, her eyes trained there as he pulls it off and ties it.

He finally sits upright, planning to stand and put it in the bin, but her hand comes out to stop him.

‘Can I see?’

‘Seriously?’ He’s never had anyone ask to see his filled condom before.

‘I know, I’m weird. I just like seeing how much is in there’

Ben can only shake his head and smile at her. She’s unlike any other woman he’s been with and he loves it. She’s so full of surprises he never quite knows what’s coming next.

‘It’s not much really, is it?’

It’s an innocent remark, but he’s not sure quite what to make of it.

‘Way to hurt a guy’

‘No, no’ she giggles. ‘I didn’t mean it like that’

‘I know. You’re right, it’s not much. Feels like a lot more when you’re actually coming, trust me’

‘I always find it’s fascinating that you can get pregnant from this stuff’

‘Thinking about babies already?’ Ben stands now, grabbing his sweatpants to pull them back on, not sure where their underwear got to. She releases the condom from her grip so he can finally dispose of it.

‘Not just yet. One day though’

He’d love to make babies with this woman. He has a feeling she’d make an excellent mother.

‘Do you want kids?’ she asks, sitting up against the back of the couch. She’s fixing her hair and it fills him with pride to know he just fucked her hard and messed it up.

‘Hell yeah. I mean, one day. Like you. Not right now’

Rey stands now to stretch her legs, blanket wrapped around her naked body. She comes to stand in front of him and he extends his arms around her as she rests her head on his chest.

‘Ben?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Please tell me this wasn’t a one-time thing?’

Is she crazy? He’d do this _every damn day_ if she wanted him to.

‘I don’t want it to be’

‘Good. Me either’ She reaches up on her toes to kiss him, blanket dropping to the floor. He takes the opportunity to scoop her naked ass up and bridal carry her to his room. The bed is much bigger and much more comfortable than the couch and he plans to make the most of it.

When he dumps her on the bed, she crawls up to rest her head on the pillow, instinctively covering her breasts.

‘Uh uh’ Ben’s quick to remove her hands and replace them with his mouth, kissing and exploring her nipples with his tongue. ‘Don’t you ever hide these from me again’

‘ _Ben_ ’ She lets him explore, sighing at the feel of his lips on her skin, tugging gently at his hair. ‘Mm, ok’ She’s resigned to the fact he loves her tits and there’s nothing she can do to stop him.

By the time she’s writhing underneath him, he’s moved down between her legs. Rey feels a little bolder now, loving the way he’s enjoying her body, so she lets her legs fall apart. She hears his breath hitch when he catches sight of her so open and vulnerable, lips still swollen from their recent sex session. She’s completely at his mercy.

‘Look how perfect you are’

Rey’s eyes close and she allows herself to just…let go and savour his attentions. It’s been so long since _any man_ has enjoyed her body this much and she doesn’t ever want it to end.

But the sex was so good, she’s craving it again already. Sitting up she attempts to reach for him, but he ducks away, pushing her legs further apart.

Then she feels his tongue, right at her wet centre and she knows there’s something he wants to do first.

‘Not just yet’ he murmurs, knowing he won’t be hard again for a while yet. ‘Soon. I need to taste this pussy first though’

Groaning, Rey closes her eyes again as his tongue enters her, pushing deep inside. Her hips arch and she cries out, trying to hold herself down.

This is as good as it gets.

All she’s ever wanted is Ben. And now she has him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this lived up to expectations? ☺  
> Love you all. You know the drill x

**Author's Note:**

> My 50th fic!! 🙆 Wonder how long it'll take me to get to 100? Thanks for your constant love & support & as always, comments & kudos give me life 😄❤ x


End file.
